


[Podfic] Savage by Marguerite_26

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post-war world that lives in fear and ignorance of werewolves, Draco Malfoy has taken every step to keep his condition hidden. When the delicate balance of his life shatters in a single moment, it is Harry Potter alone standing in his defence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Savage by Marguerite_26

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Savage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371151) by [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26). 



Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Part 1:**  


**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/savage_part_1.mp3)

  
**Part 2:**  


**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/savage_part_2.mp3)

## Length:

02:12:18 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/savage_mp3.zip) | **Size:** 127.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/savage.zip) | **Size:** 64.9 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
